The Baseball Game
by Taco-chan
Summary: While at Wacdonalds, Yuka asks Kagome, Inuyasha, Hojo, Eri, and Ayumi to a baseball game. Will Inuyasha and Hojo fight? Duh!
1. Wacdonalds

The Baseball Game

**Taco-chan: **Hello, everyone! I know I really need to update Penpals. But, my friend Kellie wanted me to post this story ASAP, so here I am!  Anyways, I think I'll get my brother, Nacho ((Get it? Nacho…Taco…hilarious!)), who is a major baseball fan, to help me on this. He literally does not shut up about baseball, which is amazing because he is so short. #giggles# seriously, my friend Kellie (the same one as up there) came with my family to a baseball game at the Metro dome, and in the parking lot, she says, "I knew you said your brother was short, but I never expected him to be _that _short. Holy crap!" Or something to that effect. Anyway…none of you probably care, so…onto the summary!

**Summary: **While at Wacdonalds, Yuka invites Inuyasha, Kagome, Hojo, Ayumi, and Eri along with her to a baseball game. Will Hojo and Inuyasha fight? Duh!

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Inuyasha nor any other character. Just the Ani-Manga books.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter One:**

**Wacdonalds**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome Higurashi sat in Wacdonalds with her 3 friends since Pre-K, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Yuka was having some cell phone chat with her dad, which seemed completely unimportant to Kagome, because they were speaking in another language for some stupid reason. Eri kept gushing on about how 'This summer I get to go to Hawaii and meet a bunch of hot guys' or something else along those lines. And Ayumi held the same bored expression as Kagome, only half-listening to Eri's 'cute guy' theory. Kagome sat there, sipping her Livewire Mountain Dew, replaying her current fight with Inuyasha over and over again. _That two-timing creep! He wasn't able to look me in the eye to ask for ramen yesterday. RAMEN! Oh well, not like anything's new there…I'll forgive him…for now…_ Kagome thought then sighed.

Ayumi, happy to change the subject, asked, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I wonder if I should forgive him…"Kagome murmured.

"What? You mean that boyfriend of yours?" Eri asked. Kagome nodded.

Yuka was now off the cell and interrogated, "Did you two get into another fight?" Kagome nodded again.

"I swear! A boy shouldn't treat his girl like that! You shouldn't go out with someone like him, Kagome! He could really hurt you!" Eri ranted. Kagome looked at Eri. _I know where this is going - 'you should date Hojo! Yeah! He's nice! And treats you with respect blah blah blah blah blah…' not to mention he's the dullest kid I've ever met…_ "You should go out with Hojo!" _What did I think?_

"Yeah! He's nice! And he treats you with respect! Unlike that two-timer you're always talkin' and thinkin' about!"

"I don't wanna date that kiss-ass…" Kagome muttered.

"What?" Yuka questioned.

"I said: I DON'T WANNA DATE THAT KISS-ASS HOJO!" Kagome yelled. "Look, Hojo may be nice and all, but have you guys ever dated him? If you did, you'd know that Hojo is DULL!" A man with silver hair and a hat on and a 10 year old boy were watching in interest, but none of the girls seemed to notice. "Plus, what if this robber came and attacked us? Would I have to be the one to knock him unconscious? Huh!" Her left eye started to twitch in irritation. "At least Inuyasha's strong! I can depend on him! And even better – he isn't a kiss-up!"

"You got dat right!" A masculine voice said. Kagome turned to see the hanyou hero Inuyasha. "'Course I ain't no kiss-ass." Kagome started to blush. "You were talkin' 'bout that Homo creep, right?" Kagome started shaking. "Oh, yeah, he's a total kiss-ass. 'Thank you, Lady Kagome!' Pfft! Idiot."

"SIT!" Kagome hollered.

Oh. So she was blushing and shaking in anger.

"What the hell was that for, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed at him. Suddenly Sota appeared next to him. "Sota? What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha was taking me here for dinner." Sota replied, unaware of the fact that Inuyasha was glued to the floor, Kagome had smoke coming out of her ears, and Kagome's three friends had eyes the size of dinner plates. "Then we're gonna pig out on ice cream and play video games until we pass out!"

"And why would mom let you two do all those things?"

"She wouldn't! Inuyasha is so dimwitted, I could do anything I wanted to and he wouldn't know it was wrong!" Sota laughed. And laughed. And lau-

Oops. Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Oi, brat!"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are still in shock mode. Oh well. Wait! Yuka snapped outta it! Yay! On with the story!

Yuka stood up and said, "Excuse us! We're being rude! Hello, I'm Yuka! Are you Kagome's boyfriend?"

_What the hell is she talkin' about now?_ Inuyasha thought, but said, "Yeah, I'm Inuyasha." since Kagome was glaring at him.

"Well, I have some information, and I haven't told anyone yet, so you guys listen too." Yuka said. Kagome's face returned to it's normal color and Eri and Ayumi snapped out of shock mode. "My dad got 6 baseball tickets from work and said I could go and bring 5 friends along! You guys wanna come?'

"Sure!" Eri replied.

"Ok." Ayumi said.

"Yeah!" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha hadn't answered yet. Kagome sent him a glare that obviously said, 'Say-yes-or-I-will-HURT-YOU'. Inuyasha gulped and replied, "Sure."

"Hojo's coming too."

"What about me!" Sota wailed.

"Don't worry Sota." Inuyasha said, patting him on the head and grinning like a maniac. "We can pass out from lack of sleep and ice cream intoxication some other time."

The throbbing vein returned to Kagome's forehead.

"SIT BOY!"

"Seriously, how do you do that?"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me!

**Next Chapter: **

_They got to the stadium twenty minutes before everyone else. Huh. Wonder why?_

"_I can't believe we got here so fast." Kagome said in awe._

"_Why?" Inuyasha asked. "They drove here. You and I both know I'm faster then any car."_

_Kagome straightened her Justin Morneau jersey. "Yeah…well, since we're here so early, we might as well get our seats." _

_They walked into the stadium and got their seats. Then they had to get snacks. They walked over to the food stands and Inuyasha's mouth started to water._

"_Ramen."_

**Taco-chan: **Please review!


	2. Pregame

**Taco-chan: **I am back for chapter 2! Splee! I finally got up off my lazy ass to update!

**Age: **Doesn't really matter in this story, so, think whatcha wanna think. They can be as old as you think they are.

**Note: **In this story, the two baseball teams that will be going head-to-head are the Minnesota Twins VS the Colorado Rockies. Yes, I am from Minnesota. So, that's why they're in the game. The Rockies are going up against them because that's my little bro Nacho's second favorite team. Please don't complain, it's my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twins, Rockies, or any Inuyasha character. Geeze. I thought it was obvious.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2:**

**Pregame**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

When the three (Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota) got back to the Higurashi shrine, Kagome and Inuyasha went into the living room. Kagome explained the whole baseball thing to him: if they hit the ball out of the stadium it's a good thing, how no one was in any danger, and that if he attacked or over-reacted to anything she would make his life a living hell…you know…the works. Well. She tried to explain it to him, anyway. He didn't understand a word she said. He was getting pissed. It was funny. Well, it was to Sota, anyway, who was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Look, Kagome, I don't get none of this shit! Just tell that 'Yoo-kah' person I got sick!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed. What a boneheaded idiot. It was so simple! Well…not really. Anyways, now she had to make him wanna come. _But the question is, how?_ Just then, she thought of something. A smirk found its way onto her face as she contemplated the idea. _It'll do._ "All right, Inuyasha. You win. You don't have to go. I'll just go with _Hojo_." Kagome smiled sweetly. Anyone with half a brain would be able to tell she was acting.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha is not one of those people.

Inuyasha's victorious smirk left his face and he started to growl at the name 'Hojo.' _Why would she want to go with **HIM**? Wasn't she just insulting him earlier? Feh. She must be acting. But I'll go along with it._

Ok. I lied. Inuyasha does have one shred of intelligence inside of him.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll even get on the kiss cam with him!" Kagome said dreamily.

"What's the kiss cam?" Inuyasha whispered to Sota.

"Where if they show the two people on the screens with a heart around them, they have to kiss." Sota whispered back.

Inuyasha growled even louder. _Maybe she isn't acting. _

So much for that tiny shred of intelligence.

"Fine! I'll come! God!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome smiled. _Ha! It worked! Sucker… _"Great!" she said and sat down to try to explain it to him one more time.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome sat in her room, talking on the phone with Yuka. Inuyasha (who finally understood everything there was to know about baseball) had gone back to Feudal Japan after dinner to 'see if there were any leftovers he could eat there.' Sounds like him. Still hungry. Did he have an endless pit for a stomach or what?

"Yeah…he went home." Kagome said, twirling a strand of hair on her finger.

"**He really doesn't seem that bad of a guy. He seemed confused, though…speaking of which, I still wanna know how you made him slam into the ground like that."**

"Long story." Kagome laughed nervously, but Yuka didn't notice.

"**Hm." Yuka said. "Anyways, tell Inuyasha that it's the Twins versus the Rockies for me?"**

"Yep." Kagome replied.

"**Thanks. See you tomorrow at the stadium at 10 am?"**

"Yep."

"**Great! See ya!" **

"Bye." Kagome said and hung up. She sighed. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha had come back the next morning and woke Kagome up at 6 am, like she had told him to before he left for Feudal Japan last night. Kagome staggered into the bathroom with her clothes and pulled on a pair of ripped baggy jeans and her #33 Justin Morneau shirt after taking a shower. She smiled; Justin Morneau had always been her favorite player. Kagome also pulled on two white socks. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and left the bathroom to see Inuyasha slurping down Ramen for breakfast. Typical.

"Come here, Inuyasha." Kagome said, pulling something out of a closet. Inuyasha, being the good obedient puppy he was, went to see what she had. It was a #7 Joe Mauer t-shirt and jeans. "Now, go change into these. Sota can help you."

"Come on, runt." Inuyasha grunted and Sota followed him into the next room

**30 minutes later…**

Inuyasha came out in the shirt and jeans. _I wonder what took him so long…_ Kagome shrugged off the thought and said, "We should head out." Inuyasha nodded his agreement. They had decided that Kagome would ride on Inuyasha's back and give him directions, since Kagome couldn't drive, and the fact that Inuyasha would probably attack the car.They got to the stadium twenty minutes before everyone else. Huh. Wonder why?

"I can't believe we got here so fast." Kagome said in awe.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "They drove here. You and I both know I'm faster then any car."

Kagome straightened her Justin Morneau jersey. "Yeah…well, since we're here so early, we might as well get our seats."

They walked into the stadium and got their seats. Then they had to get snacks. They walked over to the food stands and Inuyasha's mouth started to water.

"Ramen."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were driving to the stadium. Hojo was getting a ride from his other friends, so it was just the three of them.

"Hey, girls…I was thinkin'…maybe we should try and hook Kagome up with Hojo at the game." Eri said.

"But, what about that whole, 'Hojo is a dense idiot' rant Kagome said?" Ayumi asked.

"She musta' been PMSing." Yuka answered for Eri. Ayumi made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"Yeah, whatever. So, deal or no deal?" Eri questioned.

"Deal."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The three females went to their seats to find Inuyasha scarfing down Maruchan Instant Chicken-Flavored Ramen ((**A/n **my favorite type of ramen…)), Hojo talking to Kagome endlessly, and Kagome sitting with a fake grin on and nodding along to what Hojo was saying (Even though, in reality, she wasn't listening at all), casually glancing at Inuyasha every once in awhile with a begging look in her eye. Little did Kagome know of her three friends' plan; all she knew was the feeling in her gut that they were gonna try and set her up with Hojo.

"Hey Kagome!" Ayumi called.

"Hey Ayumi!" Kagome answered as her friend sat in the row in front of them. The order of them went like this:

They were in two rows; three people in each. Kagome sat in the top middle with Inuyasha on her left and Hojo on her right. Ayumi sat in the bottom middle with Yuka on her left and Eri on her right.

This was gonna be a long game.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **I'm just gonna end it there. I can't think of anything else to do. Okay, so…here's a part of the next chapter:

**Next Chapter: **

_Morneau hit the ball and WHAM! It went flying and flying…_

_At this point, Kagome realized that it would be coming right at their section. _I have to have that ball! Morneau's my favorite player! _"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked._

"_What?"_

"_That ball is coming towards us. Since Morneau's my favorite player, would you catch it for me?" Kagome asked sweetly._

_Inuyasha blushed. "Sure." The ball landed on the stairs nearby. Everyone was pushing through the rows to get it. Inuyasha jumped over everyone's heads, grabbed the ball, and jumped back to Kagome. "Here ya go, Kagome." _

"_Thanks, Inuyasha! This is Morneau's 24th homerun!" Kagome said. They then realized how silent it was. They looked around._

_Everyone was staring._

**Please, for the love of GOD review!**

**Oh! And thanks again to my lovely reviewers for chapter 1:**

_Purpleleemer_

_Smiley Gurl 87_

_Kagome1324_

Thank you for your time.


	3. The first Inning

**Taco-chan: **I AM BACK, PEOPLE! HALELUJAH! Sorry, I just got back from church…plus I'm happy! I was looking at this story's stats, and it had 118 hits! YAY!

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Inuyasha or any baseball team is the day pigs fly. #Looks out window at giant flying pig balloon# Irony has a cruel sense of humor…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3:**

**The first inning**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

When the game started, Kagome finally had a reason to shut Hojo up. The Twins headed out onto the field, since they were at their home field. Johan Santana was pitching for the Twins. Up first to bat was #5 Matt Holliday. Matt got a single hit. Up next was #27 Garret Atkins. He hit a single, but Castillo and Morneau made a double play and got them both out. Next up was #55 Danny Ardoin, who was struck out ending the top of the first.

"And it's the middle of the inning, Bert." The announcer said.

"Yes it is, Rick." Bert replied. "And we'll be back after these commercials." He finished as a completely unimportant Aflac commercial showed on the screen.

"So, what do we do now?" Kagome asked her friends.

"We could sit and talk…" Ayumi suggested.

"Or giggle at cute guys." Eri added.

"OR we could get snacks." Yuka said. "I'll go get us some. Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, You comin'?"

Eri and Ayumi nodded. Hojo was too busy trying to get Kagome to talk to him, and she was too busy trying to ignore him. Yuka grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away. "Sheesh. What's with Yuka?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He shrugged. "Well, at least Hojo is gone. But I have a feeling that they're gonna try and set me up with him."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because they do all the time."

"Oh."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Meanwhile…**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Alright Hojo, listen up." Yuka hissed after the three girls had shoved him into the nearest janitors' closet. "We want to make Kagome totally happy, OK?"

"Yeah." Eri agreed. "So we bribed the manager into putting you and her onto the kisscam."

"Do we HAVE to be in HERE!" Ayumi whined. "This place smells weird, and I think I just stepped on an old moldy washcloth."

"It makes it more dramatic." Eri whispered in her ear.

"It makes WHAT more dramatic?" Ayumi asked.

"Iunno." Eri replied. Ayumi sweat-dropped. "Anyways, Hojo, we told you so you wouldn't pass out in shock. But you'd better act surprised, ya hear?" Hojo nodded dumbly. "Good." Eri finished and the four walked out of the closet to go get snacks and return to their seats.

((**A/n **…Okay…that was weird. They acted evil. I have no idea why, but … anywayz, onto the story!))

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"And we're back folks! Colorado's pitcher T Martin will be facing off against Justin Morneau!" Bert Blylevn cried.

The four returned to their seats with a large popcorn for Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka to share, ramen for Inuyasha, nachos for Kagome, and a soda for Hojo.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" Kagome roared over the noise of the crowd. "MORNEAU'S BATTING!"

The four mumbled 'sorry' before sitting down in their seats.

The first pitch thrown was a ball, then a strike, then two more balls, then one more strike. The pitcher threw the ball one more time.Morneau hit the ball and WHAM! It went flying and flying…

At this point, Kagome realized that it would be coming right at their section_. I have to have that ball! Morneau's my favorite player!_ "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"That ball is coming towards us. Since Morneau's my favorite player, would you catch it for me?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Inuyasha blushed. "Sure." The ball landed on the stairs nearby. Everyone was pushing through the rows to get it. Inuyasha jumped over everyone's heads, grabbed the ball, and jumped back to Kagome. "Here ya go, Kagome."

"Thanks, Inuyasha! This is Morneau's 24th homerun!" Kagome said. They then realized how silent it was. They looked around.

Everyone was staring.

And by everyone, I mean _everyone._ Not just Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo. Every single fan stared straight at them. The announcers were shockingly silent. The players on the field had eyes the size of Canada, and Morneau…well, he had been rounding second base, but when Inuyasha jumped, his jaw hit the ground in astonishment.

"Um…Ano…Hi?" Kagome said meekly. Everyone continued to stare. "Uh…we're really not all that interesting, can we go back to the game please?" she asked, but failed miserably. No one listened to her.

Inuyasha was getting pissed. All those stares were so freakin' annoying. _Grrrr…………ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT!_ "CAN WE JUST GO BACK TO THE GODDAMNED GAME?" Inuyasha cried. Everyone listened to him. Besides, a person who can jump that high and far is probably pretty strong.

Anyways. Morneau finished rounding the bases and the Twins finished the rest of the inning.

"Buncha' losers."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **Okay…that was really really really really short. I have no idea what I'm gonna do next chapter. Don't be surprised if I don't update for awhile. I need an idea.

**Inuyasha: **So think of an idea. Duh.

**Taco-chan: **I knew that, stupid. I'll probably just work on my other story. Duh.

**Inuyasha: **FEH!

**Taco-chan: **Anyways, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers for chapter 2:

_Kagome1324_

_szaugglaughs_

_Smiley Gurl 87_

But mostly, I would like to thank _mikita inugirl_ for helping me figure out how to make hopo and inu fight! YAY!

**Inuyasha: **Me and Homo get to fight? Awesome! Do I kick his ass?

**Taco-chan: **I'm not tellin' you.

**Inuyasha: **But you have to tell me. I'm one of the voices in your head. I'LL DRIVE YOU MAD!

**Taco-chan: **Uh…Inuyasha? I'm already mad. I wouldn't have a voice in my head to begin with if I wasn't.

**Inuyasha: **DAMN!

**Taco-chan: **Now that that's cleared up, Sango, say the review-or-else punch line?

**Sango: **Sure.

**Inuyasha: **O.o SANGO? She doesn't even make an appearance in this fanfic!

**Taco-chan: **So? Now, go ahead, Sango.

**Sango: **You either review…or…#evil smirk, murderous glare#...heh heh heh…or else.

**Taco-chan: **YOU HEARD HER! REVIEW!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Taco-chan: **I am going to Kellie's cabin (The one who wanted me to type this story so bad) from July 15 to July 20th. I won't be able to answer any reviews or type this story. Gomen Nasai!

**Kagome: **Cool! A cabin! Can I come?

**Taco-chan: **You are a voice in my head. Of course you're coming! Anyways, gotta pack! Bye!


	5. The 2nd inning and Feudal Japan

**Taco-chan: **I decided that I might as well start typing chapter 4 before I go up to Kellie's cabin! Splee! I am clearly happy! Know why? Because since I am going such a long distance away, I get a cell phone! It's about goddamn time!

**Inuyasha: **I still don't know why Sango got to say 'review.' SHE ISN'T IN THIS STORY!

**Taco-chan: **Wanna bet? I couldn't think of anything to do in the second inning, so I'm gonna make almost all of this chapter stuff going on in Feudal Japan. HA!

**Inuyasha: **DAMN!

**Disclaimer: **#Calls lawyer# Yes, sir…I would like to now if I owned Inuyasha yet…I don't? Really?... Really. Ms. Rumiko Takahashi wasn't willing to let me have them…Okay! Bye! #hangs up# That conversation never really took place, but…whatever. It gets my point across.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4:**

**The second inning and Feudal Japan**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Feudal Japan_

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she slayed another demon. She and Miroku were having a hard time destroying a demon that holds smaller demons inside of him. Kinda like Naraku, only they aren't fused all together. Once the two hit the demon, more would come flying out of the wound. Oh how they missed Inuyasha and his Tetsusaiga's 'Wind Scar.' Oh well. They had to learn to deal without his take-charge attitude and strong sword.

Like that was ever gonna happen.

Still, they could try.

Miroku was mad. That's an understatement. He was running low on power, so he did what seemed best.

Pulled out the wind tunnel.

Idiot.

The force sucked in a few hundred demons. Unfortunately, Sango had thrown Hiraikotsu at the same time Miroku opened his wind tunnel. Miroku almost sucked it in. "Damn." Miroku panted. "That was close. Too close." He then fell unconscious. Wanna know why? There are three reasons:

**A:** Some of the demons he pulled in had poison in them.

**B:** He was extremely tired.

**C:** Sango hit him on the head for almost sucking in her weapon.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sango screamed, knowing fully well he couldn't hear her. "YOU ALMOST SUCKED IN MY WEAPON! GOD! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!" She then stopped, looked at him, then the demon who was charging at them, to her weapon, and back to Miroku. "Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have knocked him unconscious." Shrugging, she yelled, "Kirara!" Kirara showed and Sango pulled Miroku onto Kirara's back.

"Hurry up!" Shippo cried, who was already sitting on Kirara.

Sango then got on and they rode off into the sunset…wow that was lame. Okay. How to rephrase that….um……I got it! Sango got on Kirara's back, who then jumped because the demon attacked. Then Kirara flew out of there, to go get Miroku medicine.

Humph. That was still lame. #shrugs# but it'll have to do.

_At The Baseball Game_

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Joe Mauer hit a double. _Huh. _Kagome thought._ I wonder what Sango and Miroku are doing right now. I hope they aren't in trouble. _Shrugging it off, she continued to watch the game (and ignore Hojo).

_Feudal Japan_

Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut 15 minutes later. Good thing they weren't that far away from the village. It's amazing how they were placed just the right amount away. But that's not the point right now. The point is that Miroku's unconscious. Which, of course, he would have snapped out of. He already had. He just decided to grope Sango.

Bad idea.

"Kaede!" Sango called out. "Miroku is unconscious. Again."

"What happened, Sango?" Kaede asked in her usual shaky voice.

"Is it that hard to figure out?" Sango asked wearily.

Kaede sweat-dropped and went back into her hut to get some herbs to heal the huge bump that was starting to form on Miroku's head.

_What an IDIOT. _

_At The Baseball Game_

"And next it'll be the third inning!" Bert cried as their pitcher struck out Lew Ford.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah?"

"I bet you when we get back, Miroku'll be unconscious." Inuyasha finished with a smirk.

"Okay, but what are we betting?" Kagome said.

"If I win, you can't 'sit' me for a week."

"Okay, but if I win, you have to be nice to me, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara for a week."

Inuyasha's smirk grew. "Deal."

They shook hands.

And this whole time, their friends were staring at them in wonder.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **It's a miracle of god! I actually got this finished before I had to leave! Yes! Thank you Jesus!

**Inuyasha: **O.o

**Taco-chan: **What?

**Inuyasha: **Please tell me I win that bet.

**Taco-chan: **I don't have to! #Sticks out tongue# you guys know what to do! Review!

**Inuyasha: **But first! The thank-you's to the reviewers:

_BlackEyeCandy11412_

_Kagome1324_

_Smiley Gurl 87_

**Taco-chan: **Bye!


	6. The Third Inning

**Taco-chan: **Hello, everyone! I have returned from my trip a day early! I even wrote the next 2 chapters! Kellie is my editor, FYI. Anyways, onto the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I do own Inuyasha. #Gets slapped on sunburned back by lawyer# Okay, I really don't. Damn, that hurt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5**

**The third inning**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were pointing, giggling, and talking about cute boys in their classes, in their neighborhood, and the ones around them at them at the moment. Well. No surprise there. Inuyasha was swallowing an entire bowl of ramen in one gulp. Still, nothing new. Hojo was trying to figure out how to open the cell phone his mommy gave him. Yep. He's still an idiot. And Kagome –

…

Where's Kagome?

Aha. Found her.

She was snooping around. Wait. Slow down, back it up, rewind and freeze. This is new. Let's see what she's up to, shall we?

**Kagome's Point of View**

_I know those three are up to something including me and Hojo. I will find out. I have too! Or else. And I don't wanna find out what the 'or else' is._

**Out of view**

Kagome walked up behind the cameraman and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, sir?" He grunted in response, not even looking away from the screen. "Did those three girls," she pointed at Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, "try to get me and a guy named Hojo on the screens?"

"Yep. Why?" He asked in a tone that clearly said, 'I'm-bored.'

"Just wondering." Kagome said in a fake sweet voice. _Oh revenge is sweet._

"I just have one question," the guy started, knocking Kagome out of her thoughts, "which one is Hojo?"

Kagome was shocked. "You don't know?"

"Nope." He replied. "They just said to put 'Kagome on with Hojo' and gave me 100 bucks."

Kagome smirked. _This is gonna be fun._ "He is." she said, pointing towards…

((**A/n **Like I'll tell you! Ha!))

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha was still slurping down Ramen when Kagome returned. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha greeted her. "Where you been? The Rockies just tied the score. We'll need to get another homerun or RBI." Inuyasha informed her.

"Sorry I missed it." Kagome said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No, seriously Kagome – like, where were you?" Eri asked.

"Oh, nowhere." Kagome replied sweetly. _We're gonna be on the screen together!_

"Alright, it's the middle of the inning!" Bert said enthusiastically. "And now it's…kiss cam time!" The crowd roared as that 'Kiss Me' song started playing. First it showed an old couple. Then it showed a little boy and girl, probably siblings. The boy kissed the girl on the cheek. Then the girl realized what was going on and started beating the crap outta him yelling something like 'Casey, you idiot!' and he was screaming, 'Avery! I'm sorry! Cut it out!' But that is completely unimportant right now. Anyways, third on the kiss cam was Kagome and…

Inuyasha. O.o ((**E/n** Holy flippin' crap! Hell is gonna raise now.))

Hojo passed out.

Inuyasha stared. O.O

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi gasped.

Kagome was wide eyed and muttering, "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap." _Score! Yes! I knew foiling their plans would come to my advantage!_

Inuyasha was thinking back to yesterday.

**-- FLASHBACK --**

"**What's the kiss cam?" Inuyasha whispered to Sota.**

"**Where if they show the two people on the screens with a heart around them, they have to kiss." Sota whispered back.**

**Inuyasha growled even louder. _Maybe she isn't acting. _**

**-- END FLASHBACK --**

He looked at the screen, then to Kagome, then back to the screen. _Well, might as well not keep 'em waitin'. _So he grabbed her and kissed her.

Saying Kagome was shocked would be an understatement. But eventually she closed her eyes and-

((**A/n **I'm stopping there because I hate it when people describe kissing. Don't complain; it's my story. Use your goddamned imaginations.

…

Anyways.

Back to the story.))

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**2 minutes later…**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Brief switch to Hoho's point of view**

I had a headache. Ouchies! Mommy'll have to give me some Tylenol later. I sat up and saw-

Inuyasha making out with Kagome.

My world blackened.

**Out of View**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Eri stormed up behind her cousin Keiji, who just happened to be a cameraman for today's game. "WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed.

"What?" Keiji whined, clearly uncomfortable.

"You were supposed to put Kagome and HOJO on the kiss cam!" Ayumi cried.

"I didn't?" Keiji asked.

"NO! You put Kagome and that Inutrasha guy!" Yuka hissed.

"It's not InuTRASHA, it's InuYASHA." said a voice from behind. They turned to see none other then the said Inuyasha. The said pissed off Inuyasha.

Ooo. This oughtta be good.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha!" Eri stuttered.

"H-h-i" Yuka gasped.

"Kagome knew you would try and set her up with Homo." Inuyasha said. "and I remembered the kiss cam. I thought you might use that to your advantage."

WOW! Inuyasha's actually putting that tiny shred of intelligence to good use! #sniffs# I'm so proud.

"N-n-o! We had nothing to do with it! No! Nothing at all! Keiji isn't related to Eri!" Ayumi stuttered quickly. I mean anyone, even Inuyasha, would be able to see straight through that…heheheh…

Right?

Iunyasha's face expression quickly changed from 'I'm-gonna-bury-you-so-far-into-the-ground-that-the-heat-from-the-earth's-core-will-burn-your-sorry-ass!' to 'Damn-I-screwed-up.' He said happily and started walking away.

Sigh. What. An. Idiot.

"Oh, and one more thing." Inuyasha turned around. "If I find out you had somethin' to do with this…" Inuyasha suddenly had flames behind him, his eyes were overshadowed by his bangs, he had an evil smirk on his face, and he started cracking his knuckes. Ayumi, Keiji, Eri, and Yuka turned into chibis and were cowering in fear. ((**E/n **Hahahaha dense loser!))

He let the threat hang and walked away.

The four sighed in relif.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

T. Martin threw the ball and struck out Shannon Stewart. "And it's the middle of the inning!"

The three girls were walking back to their seats.

"Hey…I wonder what Inuyasha was gonna do to us?" Ayumi asked to no one in particular.

"I dunno, and personally, I don't wanna find out." Yuka replied.

"Ditto." Eri agreed,

"So, so true!"

The three laughed and continued towards their destination.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **And there's chapter 5 for ya.

**Inuyasha: **Why'd you make me a dense idiot?

**Taco-chan: **Because you are one!

**Kagome: **Totally true. Hey Taco-chan, thanks for making Hoho pass out twice!

**Taco-chan: **You're welcome. Now Keiji, be a good little boy and thank my reviewers for chapter 4.

**Keiji: **Okay. Well, there's…

_Kagome1324_

_Yazisan_ (Even though Taco-chan will forever hate you)

_Smiley Gurl 87_

**Taco-chan: **Just to let you know, Yazisan is my biological sister, so I have all right to say that. Now REVIEW!


	7. The Fourth Inning

**Taco-chan: **This chapter is funny. Well, to me. Anyways, I have nothing to say.

**Disclaimer: **I probably don't even own sanity. What makes you think I would own Inuyasha?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Johan Santana threw the ball and some random person on the Rockies got struck out.

"Yeah! Go Johan!" Eri cried.

"You rock Santana!" Yuka screamed.

"Strike 'em out!" Ayumi shouted.

"What they said!" Kagome yelled.

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Homo glaring at us? Well, more or less, me?" ((**E/n **Oh I really wonder))

"Be nice," Kagome said, "he hates you now."

"SWEET!"

Everyone stared at him. Again. Even the players. That is, until…

"GIMME BACK MY SHIRT YOU BASTARD!" It was that freak who beat up her brother! What was her name? Avery? Damn she's a pottymouth.

"Inuyasha, help her." Kagome hissed.

"Fine. Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha jumped 40 feet in the air and landed behind the fat old man who had supposedly stolen a shirt she had gotten from TC Bear. "Hey, loser!" Inuyasha growled.

The fat man turned around and saw a pissed off Inuyasha cracking his knuckles. "Are you gonna give her her shirt back?"

The man shoved the shirt into Avery's hands. "Y-yes."

"Good." Inuyasha snarled.

"Wow." Avery looked at him. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh…how do I know that?" Avery asked nervously. She turned to the two girls beside her. "Seriously. Kristen, Jessica, how do I know that?"

"B-because you can…read minds!" The tall one with brown hair answered.

"WHAT! No, Kristen, that's insane." Avery said.

"W-well, we heard it when the game stopped because you jumped 20 feet in the air in the first inning." The other girl named Jessica stuttered.

"Oh. Okay!" Inuyasha said and walked away.

((**A/n** Avery, Kristen and Jessica are gonna kill us on Saturday.))

((**E/n **Well, Jessica won't. She actually sounds halfway smart. Oh my god! She's way too out of character!))

((**A/n **Well all of them are gonna kill us now you idiot!))

((**E/n **My bad! #anime sweatdrop#))

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"And that's the third out!" Rick said as Morneau caught a foul ball.

"Hey Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get some snacks with me?"

"Sure." Kagome replied. The two left.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi left to go beat the living shit out of Keiji since Inuyasha had interrupted them before.

Inuyasha, seeing he had nothing better to do, decided to spy on Kagome and Hojo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The two were walking to get snacks when they passed the janitors' closet that Hojo had been in earlier. _Now's my chance._ Hojo thought and pushed her into it.

Of course Inuyasha saw this and jumped out of the bush he was hiding in. Two girls stared at him. One was a shrimp with blond highlights in her brown hair. The other was taller and had her blond hair in a braid.

"Hey, Kellie?" The short one asked. "Did he just pop out of that bush?"

"Damn, Mari," Kellie said, "this place is weird." The two laughed and walked away. Inuyasha sweatdropped, then shrugged and opened the door to find…

Hojo kissing Kagome.

((**E/n** You put US in there! You are SO goin' to hell now!))

((**A/n **Is that a challenge?))

((**E/n **You think you can beat me you squirt!))

((**Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist **Who are you callin so short that the only way you can see him is through a magnifying glass!))

((**E/n **I wasn't talkin' to you, you shrimp! …Oh shit. SHE SAID IT! #points to Mari#))

((**A/n **DID NOT!))

((**Edward Elric** Grrrrr……))

((**A/n #**gulps# RUN! #runs away#))

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN'!"

Hojo turned away from force kissing Kagome ((**E/n **thank god)) and saw…well…he couldn't really see anything since Inuyasha's fist was in his face. Hojo flew against the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Nice knowin' ya, Hojo!" Kagome said happily. "Maybe when you're done being a jackass we can be friends again." Then she turned around and gave the smirking hanyou a big hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Feh."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back to their seats when all of a sudden Inuyasha got hit on the back of his head by a baseball Joe Mauer hit.

"Anyone want a baseball?" Inuyasha yelled out to the crowd. Everyone started filing down the stairs towards Inuyasha and Kagome. They sweatdropped. But above all the noise someone yelled…

"MEEEEEEE!" Suddenly, a cloud of dust started to form behind the crowd of people and people were getting pushed out of the stands left and right. Out of the cloud of dust the girl with the braid sprinted up to Inuyasha and held her hands out in front of her. "Can I have it?"

"Uh…sure…kid."

Kristen, Jessica, Avery, and Mari walked up behind her. "Kellie, you are an idiot." Mari said.

Kellie didn't hear since she was too busy doing the 'running man' singing, "Ah huh! Oh yeah! I got a Joe Mauer baseball. Whoo!"

"The 'running man' went out, like, last century." Jessica pointed out.

"Your point is?" Kellie asked, still dancing.

"Get with the times!" Kristen yelled.

"Make me!" Kellie yelled right back.

"Okay." Avery said, cracking her knuckles with an evil smirk on her face.

"Bring it on, sucker!" Kellie screamed, raising her fists.

Avery and Kellie started beating the crap out of each other. Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped and inched away slowly.

_Weirdos. _They both thought and walked silently to their seats.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kellie: **Uh…that's actually what would happen if we were actually there. I know, weird, but I have three personalities: my crazy one, my funny one, and my calm, cool, and collected one.

**Taco-chan: **The calm, cool, and collected one I have yet to see ,

**Kellie: **Can we just get on with the story!

**Taco-chan: **But that's the end of the chapter.

**Kellie: **Oh. Next chapter comin' out soon! Bye!

**Taco-chan: **Bye!


	8. The 5th Inning and Soda Cans

**Taco-chan: **I still have no idea what I'm gonna do for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Sure! I own Inuyasha! I also own sanity!

**Yazi-san: **Ha! YEAH RIGHT!

**Taco-chan: **Two things. 1) That's the whole reason I put that, idiot. OF COURSE I DON'T OWN SANITY! and 2) HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?

**Yazi-san: **You'll never know… #laughs evilly and walks away#

**Taco-chan: **…okay then…onto the story…

**WARNING: **This is not like the other chapters. They were well thought up and planned. This one was made off of boredom, insanity, and hyperness. Deal with it.

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
Chapter 7:**

**The 5th Inning and Soda Cans**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Feudal Japan_

Shippo was bored. That's the understatement of the year. _I miss Kagome! _Shippo thought sadly. _She always had cool stuff for me to do. Like that 'tag' game or 'hide-and-go-seek.' Or at night, that 'kick the can' or 'Ghost-in-the-graveyard.' Hey! Maybe Sango and Miroku will play with me! _Glancing down the well one last time, he scurried off.

_The baseball game_

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to their seats just as Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi did. "Hey guys!" Eri said happily, since she had gotten to break her cousin's arm. "Where's Hojo?"

The hanyou and miko glanced at each other for a second before answering quickly. "Getting the snacks."

_Feudal Japan_

Shippo ran through the trees, all the way to Goshinboku. That's where Kaede said she saw them last. She also said not to bother them. _Huh. Wonder why? _Shippo stopped in a bush and saw-

Miroku and Sango kissing.

Wait.

Hold up.

KISSING! ((**E/n **O.O))

He passed out.

_The Baseball Game_

Jessica, Kellie, and Mari were walking to the bathroom. When they were walking past the janitor's closet, they heard a moan of pain coming from inside.

"What the hell was that?" Mari asked.

"Dunno. Let's check it out!" Kellie said excitedly. She reached for the doorknob.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea…" Jessica whimpered.

"Come on, Jessica! Don't be a wuss!" Mari exclaimed and pulled the door open. There, laying on the ground was Hojo.

"Oh! Look!" Kellie whispered. "It's Homo!"

"You mean Hojo?" Jessica asked. Kellie and Mari glanced at each other before giving Jessica a look that said, 'Are-you-nuts?-Homo-makes-much-more-sense!'

"Is he dead?" Jessica asked, switching the subject. ((**E/n **I wish))

"Dunno." Mari said. She walked up and kicked him. He moaned in pain. "Nope, he's alive."

"Hey, guys…" Kellie whispered. The two looked at her. She had an evil smirk on her face. Grabbing a purse, she pulled out some make-up. "When are we ever gonna have a chance like this again?"

"Uh…Kellie…where'd you get a purse…and why does it have make-up in it?" Jessica questioned slowly, trying to grasp the concept.

"WHO CARES? This is a once-in-a-lifetime deal people!" Mari exclaimed.

Kellie smirked. "Let's get to work."

((**A/n **OMG Hojo is actually gonna look gay now! Do you think he should look like a Sesshomaru with lipstick?))

((**E/n **I better have stolen it from Avery because no way in hell would I carry a purse. HI!))

_Feudal Japan_

Shippo woke up two minutes later. They were still kissing. Hmm…he could have some fun with this. Sure, Miroku will kill him later, but, that's a risk he's willing to take. Running into Kaede's hut, he pulled two diet coke cans from Kagome's backpack and ran to Goshinboku again, shaking them the whole way. Sure enough, they were still makin' out.

Ewww.

Don't they have any dignity?

Shippo stood there for a good two minutes shaking the cans. Amazingly, neither of them noticed. That is, until…

Shippo opened the cans.

Straight at them.

"Oh my god!" Sango screeched.

"SHIPPO! YOU"RE DEAD!" Miroku yelled, letting go of Sango to chase the scared-out-of-his-mind Shippo into the village.

And the whole time Kaede watched from behind a tree. _Kids._

((**E/n **Hahaha! Suckers!))

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **There ya go! Chapter 7! Sorry it took me forever to update, I hit a rut and had no freaking idea what to write. Anyways…REVIEW!

**Kaede: **#looks at unconscious, innocent Shippo# Poor child. I would like to thank ye reviewers:

_Smiley Gurl 87_

_Kagome 1324_

**Coke-covered Miroku: **REVIEW!


	9. The 6th Inning and a Fainting Shippo

**Taco-chan: **Me tired. Me bored. Yazi-san has friends over. They don't know how to shut up. It's one in the morning. My head hurts.

**Disclaimer: **I'm too tired to repeat myself. You should know by now,

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 8**

**The Sixth Inning and a Fainting Shippo**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Feudal Japan_

Shippo was unconscious.

Miroku looked like Inuyasha, a victorious smirk on his face.

Sango just stared.

Kaede kept sighing and muttering.

The villagers were lost.

"HA! That'll teach you to mess with me!" Miroku said in a very Inuyasha-like manor. He walked over to a coke-drenched Sango and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Now…where were we?" He asked in a…non-Inuyasha-like way, and then kissed her. She kissed back, and soon they were making out like crazy teenagers.

Unfortunately, Shippo took this time to wake up.

**Shippo's Point of View**

Owww. My head felt like it had been rammed into a tree.

…

Oh yeah…

It had been.

I stumbled past Miroku and Sango, who were making out again, and then tripped over my own 2 feet.

My world blackened.

((**E/n **Hahaha! Poor Shippo! Hahaha!))

**Out of View**

_The Baseball Game_

Inuyasha and Kagome were just taking a walk around the Metro-dome to stretch their legs. When they walked passed the janitors' closet that Hojo was in, they heard three girls talking.

"I still wanna know where you got a purse." One whined.

"And I still don't care. This is gonna be so freakin' hilarious when he wakes up!" Another giggled.

"First of all, I agree with Mari. Who cares where I got this purse? But, if you must know, I swiped it off my mom for some quick cash." Said a third.

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other for a minute before quickly turning the door handle to find Jessica putting hot pink fingernail polish on his toes, Mari using scissors to cut bunches of hair off his head, and Kellie putting purple eye shadow on him.

"Hi guys!" Mari greeted.

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

"Wanna help?" Kellie questioned with an evil smirk on her face.

"TOTALLY! What can I do?" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Here," Mari said, giving him a glass. "Put some warm water in this, then place his fingers in it."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see…" Jessica trailed off.

"Oh! We couldn't forget about you Kagome!" Kellie said. "Here." She handed her a red permanent marker. "Do whatever you want with this."

"Oh, I don't know…" Kagome trailed off nervously. The three stared at her. "…if I'll do a lot." She popped the top off and wrote on his forehead in big letters, 'I'm an asshole.' Kellie, Jessica, and Mari stared in awe.

"NICE!" Mari yelled excitedly.

"THAT'LL PISS HIM OFF!" Jessica squealed.

"I didn't know you had it in ya, Kagome." Kellie said, patting her on the back. "I'm so proud." She sniffed then wiped away a fake tear.

Inuyasha came back and put his fingers in the cup. "What can I do now?"

Kellie handed him a blue permanent marker. "Write whatever you want."

"Sweet!" Inuyasha cried and went to work, write stuff like, 'retarded' and on his back, in huge letters, 'WATCH OUT! PREGNAT LADY COMIN' THROUGH!'

"Kagome? You gonna do any more?" Mari asked.

"Actually…yes." Kagome said and smirked. "Do you guys have any…lipstick?"

Kellie dug through the purse. "Uh…only sparkly lip gloss…why?"

Kagome's smirk grew wider. Holding up the red marker, she said, "Two words: Permanent. Lipstick."

Jessica started laughing.

((**E/n **Jessica's too wimpy to do that. Oh shit! We are not going to show these to her now!))

_Feudal Japan_

Shippo woke up again and stumbled into Kaede's hut. Laying down on the floor, he fell to sleep. Miroku and Sango were still making out.

Don't they have anything better to do? God! They're scaring the little kids.

Including Shippo.

_I still wish Kagome were here…_

_The Baseball Game_

"One more thing and it is done." Kellie said. She was putting mascara in his hair since they couldn't find any black dye. All they found were red, white and blue, which were now also in his hair. He looked like an American flag. The warm water made him go to the bathroom, which made Inuyasha roll on the floor and laugh for a good two minutes. Kagome had used the red marker as lipstick, only making him look like a clown by putting way too much on. They used eye droppers and water to make it look like he'd been crying. He had even woken up once, but Inuyasha knocked him out again by hitting him on the head with a bucket full of sponges. They also:

**A)** Tore up his clothes.

**B)** Dumped moldy wash cloths all over him and left them there for awhile.

**C)** Painted his fingernails a bright, bright blue.

He finally looked like the idiot he was.

"Good job, guys." Kellie said.

"We rock!" Jessica cheered.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face." Inuyasha smirked.

"I finally get revenge on him for all those boring dates my friends forced me into." Kagome smiled.

"He's gonna kill us." Mari said. Everyone stared at her. She smirked. "Well. He's gonna TRY to. But we all know he's a wuss."

"So true."

They all laughed and left the closet to find their original seats.

_With Jessica, Mari, and Kellie_

Jessica squealed. "This is awesome!"

Mari and Kellie completely ignored her. "I bet you a large popcorn that Avery and Kristen ate all our cotton candy." Mari wagered.

"You're on." Kellie replied and they shook hands.

_With Kagome and Inuyasha_

Silence…

"Don't you hate that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hate what?"

"Awkward silences. Why do people feel it's necessary to talk about bullshit in order to be comfortable?"

"No idea."

_With Avery and Kristen_

"I wonder where Jess, Kellie and Mari are…"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **That chapter was completely and totally worthless. Sorry. It's been hard to think of what to do. But it'll get better! Cause, next chapter…Homo wakes up! Yays!

**NOTES: **First off, **if I have over 40 reviews by the end of this story, I'll make a sequel. **Second, I turned on the anonymous reviews thingy, so all y'all who don't got a pen name can review…

**Jessica: **Thanks to our lovely reviewers:

_Kagome1324_

_Smiley Gurl 87_

_purpleleemer_

You've been so loyal to us!

**Taco-chan: **REVIEW OR YA WON'T GET A SEQUEL!


	10. The 7th inning

**Taco-chan: **Here ya go, chapter 9. Isn't it beautiful…Kellie, say my disclaimer, cause I don't wanna.

**Kellie: **Make me!

**Taco-chan: **Okay #Cracks knuckles#

**Kellie: **Bring it on, sucker!

**Jessica: #**Stares at two girls beating the crap outta each other# #Sighs# Idiots…

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I would be on this website if I did own Inuyasha?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 9:**

**The seventh inning **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were chatting away happily when Inuyasha and Kagome returned. The Twins were now winning 4 to 3. Whoop dee flippin' doo.

"Hey guys!" Ayumi greeted.

"How'd your search for Hojo go?" Eri asked.

"Nothing." Kagome replied.

"Zip, zero, nada." Inuyasha stated.

"Too bad." Yuka murmured.((**E/n** Yeah too bad)) "He would of kicked your butt for kissing Kagome." Unfortunately, Inuyasha heard that.

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled.

_Did he hear that? Oh shit! _Yuka gulped. "N-nothing."((**E/n **Wimp!))

Inuyasha didn't respond but was still growling. He sat down in his seat and continued to watch the game.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hojo's Point of View**

Ugh. My poor innocent head. What the heck happened to me? Why was my hair all stiff? Why are my feet cold? Why do my eyelids feel all itchy? Why does my hair seem shorter in some places? Why do my pants feel all wet? I opened my eyes. I sat up and saw that I had peed myself. Dang it! I now know why my mommy always tells me to wear adult diapers. The ONE TIME I don't listen to her! ONE TIME! My shoes weren't on. My toenails were bright pink. Huh? Okay, maybe I got hit on the head one too many times. I had words all over my clothes. Stuff like 'ree-tarde' and 'lozer.' Huh. Mommy never taught me what those words mean. Who would be mean enough to do this?

…One word.

Inuyasha.

**Out of View**

Hojo ran out the door and sprinted down the hall in search of the boy's bathroom. He ran inside and looked at himself. He had the words 'I'm an asshole' written on his forehead, purple eyes shadow, and TONS of lipstick. His hair was red, white, blue, and black. He looked like a clown. _Huh. I wonder what's on my back._

**Some Random Guy Named Bob's Point of View**

I was going to the bathroom with my friends Freddy and Jim. When we walked in, there was some Homo staring at himself in the mirror. I glanced at his back. It said, 'WATCH OUT! PREGNANT LADY COMIN' THROUGH!' and had a poorly drawn stick figure of the Homo in a dress with a super fat stomach. I smirked. I could have some fun with this. I yelled, "HEY! THIS IS THE DUDE'S ROOM!" He/She/It turned around.

"I know. I am a man." It replied.

"HA! YEAH RIGHT YOU STUPID HOMO!" Freddy yelled. I'm guessing he saw his back.

"Why don't you go to the _pregnant Ladies _room." Jim sneered. Okay, so I know for SURE that Jim saw it.

The Homo sniffed. "You're being a meanie."

"So?" I hissed.

"My mommie says that I shouldn't talk to meanies." He/She/It stated.

"Do you always listen to what your mommy says?" Fred growled.

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have revenge to serve." The Homo said and left.

My friends and I stared at the door he left through.

"Freak."

"Geek."

"Dork."

**Out of View**

((**A/n **Just to let yall know, Bob has ZERO importance in this story. I put him in for fun.))

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kellie, Mari, and Jessica shoved Avery and Kristen over to Inuyasha and Kagome's seats. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Avery screamed near Mari's face.

"Dude, I suggest Tic-tacs." Mari recommended.

"And we have a reason." Jessica stated.

"And that is…?" Inuyasha asked.

"Homo woke up." Kellie replied.

"Cool!" Inuyasha said excitedly. "I get to kick his ass again!"

"Again?" Avery, Kristen, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi asked altogether.

"Yep."

Just then Hojo showed up. "YOU!" He screamed, pointing at Inuyasha.

Avery and Kristen took one look at him and started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hahahahahaha OH hahahahahahahahaha MY hahahahahahaha GOD!" Avery wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

"That has GOT to be the most hilarious thing I have EVER seen!" Kristen howled.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi rushed up to Hojo.

"Oh my God Hojo!" Eri cried.

"Are you okay?" Ayumi asked in concern.

"What happened?" Yuka required knowing.

"I'm fine." He replied. Glaring at Inuyasha, he snarled, "You. Me. Outside."

"Fine with me." Inuyasha growled right back. The two went into the hallway, with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Kagome, Kellie, Mari, Jessica, Kristen, and Avery following not too far behind.

"Let's go, homo." Inuyasha sneered as soon as they were in an abandoned part of the stadium.

Hojo ran forward to punch Inuyasha, but he just stepped out of the way. Inuyasha then swiped his leg underneath Hojo's feet in causing him to trip.

Hojo was trying to find something to pull him up. His hands went up, trying to grab something. They did.

Inuyasha's hat. 

The hat went flying.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **Dun dun dun! I wasn't planning on having Hojo rip off Inuyasha's hat, but…it works!

**Kellie: **Thanks to the reviewers:

_Smiley Gurl 87_

_EndingxDreams_

_SakuraKyraRyokan_

_Kagome1324_

_purpleleemer_

_Lady Kanna-Chan_

**Taco-chan: **Review or else NO SEQUEL!


	11. The Eighth Inning

**Taco-chan: **Well, this story is going along very nicely. Only a few more chapters left. Let's see…this is the eighth inning…including this one…3 MORE! ALMOST DONE! YES!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or his fuzzy puppy ears.

_**Previously on The Baseball Game…**_

"_**I'm fine." He replied. Glaring at Inuyasha, he snarled, "You. Me. Outside."**_

"_**Fine with me." Inuyasha growled right back. The two went into the hallway, with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Kagome, Kellie, Mari, Jessica, Kristen, and Avery following not too far behind.**_

"_**Let's go, homo." Inuyasha sneered as soon as they were in an abandoned part of the stadium.**_

_**Hojo ran forward to punch Inuyasha, but he just stepped out of the way. Inuyasha then swiped his leg underneath Hojo's feet in causing him to trip. **_

_**Hojo was trying to find something to pull him up. His hands went up, trying to grab something. They did.**_

_**Inuyasha's hat. **_

_**The hat went flying.**_

_**Now…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Eighth Inning and Naraku**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi screamed. "YOU HAVE DOG EARS!"

"Of course he does." Kellie replied calmly.

"How did you know that he had dog ears?" Kagome asked.

"Um…how did I?" Kellie asked to herself. "Seriously, guys…how?"

"You did because you have…X-ray vision!" Kristen exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her.

"You have a lot of free time, don't you?" Mari asked.

"Yep."

"You knew because…you're in LOVE with him!" Avery silently congratulated herself. That was a great excuse!

"WHAT!" Hojo and Inuyasha yelled.

"What they said. WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I LOVE _HIM_! HE AND KAGOME ARE _DESTINED_ TO BE TOGETHER!" Kellie roared.

"Ya know, she has a point…" Mari said.

"You knew because…your brother saw him in the bathroom! Yeah! And he took off his hat! And he told you and you swore him to secrecy!" Avery stated.

"Uh…she doesn't have a brother…" Jessica said.

"Yes I do now shaddup." Kellie hissed at Jessica under her breath even though everyone heard.

Kagome sighed. _I guess I'm not gonna get the real reason after all…_She turned back to the fight to see Inuyasha kick Hojo where the sun don't shine and throw him into a garbage can.

"Good job Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled happily.

"You kicked his sorry ass!" Mari and Kellie exclaimed happily giving each other 'knuckles.' You know, when people like knock their knuckles together…yeah.

"HOJO! NO!" Eri cried. The three girls ran up to Hojo's side. "Are you alright?"

Hojo was beat up pretty badly. He had cuts all over his body (**Yuka:** How did those get there?) a broken nose (**Ayumi:** No WAY is Inuyasha strong enough to do THAT!) broken kneecaps (**Eri:** How on earth did THAT happen?) and a broken jaw.

"Oh my god!" Ayumi cried.

"He's going to die!" Yuka screamed.

"Oh no he ain't!" Eri screeched. "TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Yuka and Ayumi picked up Hojo and dragged him away.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Avery, Mari, Kellie, Jessica and Kristen stood there with anime sweatdrops all over their head, until Inuyasha went to pick up his hat.

"Freaks."

Everyone but Kellie and Mari walked away.

"Do you think we should tell Homo that WE did that to him?" Mari asked Kellie.

"Nah."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naraku sat in his new castle, waiting for Kagura to return. He had asked her to find Sesshomaru and ask for a truce, then try to kill him.

**-- FLASHBACK --**

"**Kagura. Come." Naraku said emotionlessly, knowing she could hear him. Sure enough, she entered the dark room, a scowl on her face.**

"**Yes?" She growled, clearly not wanting to be there.**

"**Go find Inuyasha's older brother. Ask for a truce, then kill him once he's off-guard." Naraku ordered.**

**Her scowl deepened. "Fine." She hissed and left.**

**-- END FLASHBACK --**

_This shall be very interesting…_ Naraku thought and stood up.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Shippo woke up to a splitting headache, a growling stomach, and Kirara sleeping in the corner. He got up and shuffled over to the corner. He picked up Kirara. "HI KIRARA!" He shouted right in her ear. Kirara growled.

**Kirara's Point of View**

Grrr………

I am surrounded by idiotic fools. I had been peacefully sleeping when this ignorant imbecile picks me up and yells in my ear. What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I had eaten the last of the ramen last month to get the hanyou and miko to fight? Or because I made Miroku chase after me towards the hot spring where Sango and Kagome had been bathing? Or when I stole the fox's toy, making him cry to the miko about how he was sure Inuyasha had stolen it, causing another fight between the two? Yes…it was probably because of all three things. I hate karma. I hate the fox tyke. I hate everyone. Grrr……….

I jumped out of Shippo's grasp and hissed at him when he tried to grab me again. I walked outside to find Sango and Miroku sucking each others faces.

Ewwwwwwwwwww. Talk about nasty shit.

I turned into my larger form and flew to the Goshinboku. Shrinking, I jumped onto the highest branch that could support my weight. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

Sigh.

If only I could talk.

**Out of View**

Shippo stood there in confusion. Kirara had just totally blown him off. _I wonder if she hates me…Nah!_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Mari, Kellie, Jessica, Kristen, and Avery all walked silently back to their seats, all deep in thought.((**A/n **Okay people. The thoughts are in order of the list of people 1 sentence ago. Get it. Got it. Good.))

_I wonder if Kagome will buy me some more ramen…_

_I'm so happy! Hojo's gone!_

_I wonder if dad'll let my friends spend the night…_

_I still can't believe Inuyasha gave me that baseball! YAY!_

_That was a close one…#sigh of relief#_

_This is soooo boring…I wanna go home and play the Sims…_

_I wonder what the score is...?_

They split up at the gate and noiselessly sat in their seats.

"Hey…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence around them. Inuyasha grunted in response. "Um…I was wondering if we could go see Hojo in the hospital after the game?"

He shrugged. "Eh. Why not?"

Kagome smiled. "Cool. I wanna see how beat up he is. No doubt he got a concussion from getting dropped on his head when they left."

"Should we bring along those five girls? We still have to make them swear that they won't spill my secret."

"Deal."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **Allright, here's the deal. I'm gonna have a little contest. Yall remember back when Kagome and Inuyasha made that bet awhile back?

_Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Yeah?" _

"_I bet you when we get back, Miroku'll be unconscious." Inuyasha finished with a smirk._

"_Okay, but what are we betting?" Kagome said._

"_If I win, you can't 'sit' me for a week."_

"_Okay, but if I win, you have to be nice to me, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara for a week." _

_Inuyasha's smirk grew. "Deal." _

_They shook hands._

**Taco-chan: **yeah. Who do you think should win? Tell me in a review! Since I'll DEFINATLY get enough reviews, that'll be the sequel.

**Avery: **Thanks to the reviewers:

_lil'3soldiers_

_Jessica_

_EndingxDreams_

_The Spiked Dragon_ Since I couldn't find a way 2 reply, I'll say it now. Thanx 4 reviewing! I'm glad I have another fellow Eri/Yuka/Ayumi/Hojo basher on my side :)

_Smiley Gurl 87_

_Kagome1324_

**Taco-chan: **Asta!


	12. The Ninth Inning

**Taco-chan: **I'm so happy, so very very happy. 42 REVIEWS! Ahhh…life is good…you get a sequel now. .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. But I DO own a super genetically altered dog that comes from hell. **(I call him the little white fluffball of doom. . )**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 11:**

**The Ninth Inning**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to Kellie and her friends. "Hey guys!" Kagome greeted.

"Hey." Kellie said, not even turning to them. "Oh come on!" She yelled as the umpire made his call. "That's so lame! He was so safe."

"Hey guys!" Mari acknowledged Kagome and Inuyasha. "What cha want?"

"We're gonna visit Hobo in the hospital. You know, see how beat up he is…" Kagome started.

"Laugh at his sorry ass…" Inuyasha added.

"Talk to him…"

"Laugh at his sorry ass…"

"Check up on my friends…"

"Laugh at THEIR sorry asses…"

"And, of course, laugh at his sorry ass."

"Cool! Can we come?" Kristen asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Kagome smiled.

"And the more to laugh at his sor-," Inuyasha started, but stopped when Kagome hit him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"They get it. You don't need to say that phrase another 5 times." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ya wanna sit and watch the game with us?" Avery asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied. They moved down by Jessica where there were two open seats from the fat old man who tried to steal Avery's shirt.

Unfortunately, they decided to come back.

"Like, HEY!" A fifteen year old girl cried. "Me and my boyfriend were, like, sitting there!"

"Get lost." The old man growled.

"THAT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Inuyasha asked in awe.

"Yep." She smiled sweetly. "He may look old, but he's only 16."

"What? Really?" Kellie asked. "And you're not a prostitute?"

"Like, HEY!"

"Like, what?" Mari asked. "Just get lost."

"Hmmph!" The girl snorted and stormed off.

"Wow…what a whore." Jessica pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

_At the Hospital_

The doctors were studying Hojo Asuki closely. "So…how did you say this happened?"

"We was attacked!" Yuka yelled.

"By a man with dog ears!" Eri shouted.

"You have to do something!" Ayumi cried.

The doctors looked at each other skeptically. "Are you…sure…you ladies are okay? You didn't get hit on the head, did you?"

"No doctor." Yuka sobbed.

He didn't believe her. "Send these three into a catscan."

"We can't. Their hair will be in the way." A nurse said.

"Shave their head of all I care, just do it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

((**A/n **Just to let you know, you don't really have to shave heads for catscans. I'm just doing it to torture them. ))

_Feudal Japan_

Kirara was sleeping peacefully when Shippo bounced on her head. "HI KIRARA! WANNA PLAY WITH ME?"

Kirara growled.

**Kirara's Point of View**

I hate that spoiled little brat. Why won't he leave me alone? What did I ever do to him?

…

Oh yeah…

Lots of stuff.

But still. No cat needs this!

I got up and leaped out of the tree. I turned into my larger form and flew into another tree, trying to hide from him.

He thought it was a game.

"Oh, I get it!" The fox tyke giggled. "You wanna play hide and seek, right? Okay! I'll play!"

No! You idiotic fool! I don't want to play your damned game!

"Alright, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11…"

Screw this! I'm sooo out of here!

I flew out of the tree and about 20 miles north when I was grabbed and knocked into unconciousness.

**Out of View**

_With Shippo_

"Kirara? Kirara, where are you?"

_At the Baseball Game_

"YES!"

"Wooo hooooo!"

"We won!"

"That'll teach em!"

"Nobody messes with the Twins!"

"We kick ass!"

"They never stood a chance!"

The Twins won 4-3. Everyone was celebrating. No idea why. Anyways… Kellie, Mari, Avery, Jessica, Kristen, Inuyasha and Kagome left the stadium in a good mood. The Twins won, Inuyasha kicked Hojo's ass, and everyone there was happy. "Come on!" Mari yelled over the noise of the crowd. "Let's go laugh at Hojo's sorry ass!"

"YEAH! They all agreed and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **That's the ninth inning for ya! Hojo's beat up, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are gonna be bald, and life is pretty much awesome. But…where's Kirara? And what about Sesshomaru and Naraku? Will Fluffy fall for the trap? And what about Shippo? Will he ever GIVE UP?

**Kellie:** Why are you asking so many questions?

**Taco-chan:** No idea.

**Kellie: **The Inuyasha winning VS Kagome winning polls stand at Kagome winning, 4 to 3.

**Jessica: **Thank you reviewers!

_Kagome1324_

_Smiley Gurl 87_

_The Spiked Dragon_

_lil'3soldiers_

_EndingxDreams_

_inu'sgirl770_

**Taco-chan: **The polls are still open! Bye!


	13. FINAL CHAPTER!

**Taco-chan: **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE! THEN THE SEQUEL STARTS!

**Kellie: **And…you'll find out who won in this chappie.

**Disclaimer: **#notes lawyers eyeing Taco-chan's 46 manga books# I don't own Inuyasha – just the Ani-Manga books. #One brave lawyers tries to touch manga books and gets slapped# Hands off my manga, you son of a bitch! You know how much that stuff costs me? Probably more then you make in a month!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 12:**

**The hospital and the bet**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kellie, Mari, Jessica, Avery, and Kristen were happily walking down the street. "Hey…weren't we gonna go visit the hospital? You know…laugh at Homo's sorry ass for a little bit, laugh at the most likely insane Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, talk to the doctors about maybe putting all four of them in the psycho ward for everyone's safety…" Mari pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Kellie said.

"We're almost there!" Kagome giggled.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" Kristen laughed.

They stopped in front of a huge white building that said 'HOSPITAL' in bright orange letters. Everyone but Kellie went in.

"It's…orange…" Kellie said in awe.

"Yes, Kellie. Orange. Now it's time to laugh at Hojo." Mari stated slowly.

Kellie stopped staring at the letters. "YAY!" she screamed and pulled Mari into the hospital.

Inuyasha turned around. "Are you sure she doesn't suffer from insanity?"

"I don't suffer from insanity." Kellie said. "I enjoy every minute of it!" she smiled.

They walked up to the desk. "Um…excuse me?"

The fat old woman in a WAY too tight uniform turned around. "What?" she asked in a snobby voice.

"What room is Hojo Asuki in?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

"What do you care?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just mind your own goddamn business and tell us what room he's in!" Mari yelled. Everyone in the waiting room stared at her. "What? You've never seen a girl my age swear before?"

"He's in room 403B, second floor, left wing. His little friends are next door to him, room 404B." The woman sneered.

"Thank you." Kagome replied.

"Bout frickin time." Kellie and Inuyasha snorted.

"Kellie! Inuyasha!"

"Ah, let's just keep moving."

The seven teenagers got on the elevator and went to the second floor. "You know, we could have easily used the stairs." Jessica said.

Avery shrugged. "So?"

"So – ah, screw it."

They made it to room 403B and 404B. "Okay. Inuyasha, Kellie, and Mari can visit Homo first, and us four can visit Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi first. After about 10 minutes, we'll switch." Kagome said.

"Deal." Inuyasha said. The groups went into their rooms.

_With Hojo…_

Inuyasha, Kellie, and Mari went into room 403B and were surprised to see Hojo conscious and talking to the nurse.

"I don't really know what happened." said Joho – um, Homo – oops, Hobo – uh…Hojo. Yeah that's it. "I was beat up by a guy with dog ears."

The nurse looked skeptical. "Okay, if you say so…" she walked out.

Hojo then noticed the three. "Oh, hello, Mari and Kellie…" He greeted happily. He sent an icy glare at Inuyasha, but said nothing to acknowledge him. Inuyasha didn't notice. He was too busy staring at Hojo's bald head.

…

Oh…

Didn't I mention…?

I didn't? Okay, well, they had shaved his head for the catscan. Okay, so…back to the story.

Inuyasha and Kellie started rolling on the floor laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT IS THE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUNNIEST THING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE EVER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **SEEN**!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAID HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **IT** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kellie replied.

Mari just stared. "Awwww…no fair…your hair was really funny…" she pouted.

"You'll get over it." Kellie said, patting Mari on the back. "Besides, don't you want to laugh at his sorry ass?"

"I'm still not over it." She murmured.

_**2 seconds later…**_

Mari perked up. "Okay I'm over it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK LIKE A GAY LOSER!"

The three laughed at him for a good three days…

Wait.

THREE DAYS!

#looks over script#...Sorry guys…technical error there…let's try that again.

The three laughed at him for a good ten minutes, and probably would of kept on laughing…

That is, if Kagome didn't enter the room.

"Hey, guys, you should see Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, they're bald…" Kagome said, walking in. She looked at Hojo. "Oh…you're bald too…"

Hojo sighed. "Yes, sadly…"

Jessica, Avery and Kristen came in. They only glanced at Hojo and, sure enough, started to roll on the floor in laughter.

Kagome gave him a quick glance-over. "Aww…man…you ain't all that beat up…dammit…"

"I thought that was a good thing." Hojo said.

"Not in your case."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

About an hour later, the teenagers left the hospital. Kristen, Avery, Jessica, Mari, and Kellie waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Kagome when they made it to the shrine. Now it was just Inuyasha and Kagome in the scene. Okay? Okay. Back to the story.

"You ready, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ready." Kagome replied.

The two jumped into the well, and the familiar blue light surrounded them. They had made it back to Feudal Japan.

"Hey, Inuyasha…remember that bet we made?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

**-- FLASHBACK --**

"**Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**I bet you when we get back, Miroku'll be unconscious." Inuyasha finished with a smirk.**

"**Okay, but what are we betting?" Kagome said.**

"**If I win, you can't 'sit' me for a week."**

"**Okay, but if I win, you have to be nice to me, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara…and everyone else we meet for a week." **

**Inuyasha's smirk grew. "Deal." **

**-- END FLASHBACK --**

"Oh…yeah…now I remember…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"I wonder who'll win…" Kagome thought out loud.

"I bet I'll win." Inuyasha smirked.

"Name the stakes?" Kagome said.

((**A/n** Geez…they're betting over a bet. How stupid…))

"Whoever wins, the other person has to do their thing for double the time."

"So, when I win, you'll have to be nice to everyone for 2 weeks?" Kagome inquired.

"If you win, which I highly…" Inuyasha stared.

"Oh my god…" Kagome murmured.

"I suddenly don't feel all that great…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Why?" Kagome asked innocently. "Is it because you lost BOTH bets AND Sango and Miroku are making out practically right in front of you?"

"Both." Inuyasha whined and ran to a bush to hurl up about 30 cups of ramen.

Kagome sighed. "I told you not to eat all that ramen…"

"Shaddup…" Inuyasha grumbled. "HEY! GET A ROOM, WOULD YA?" He yelled down the hill at the now blushing Sango and Miroku.

"Gah!" Sango cried and knocked Miroku over the head. "H-h-i guy-s, w-wel-c-com-e b-back."

"Cut the crap, we all saw you." Inuyasha stated and went into Kaede's hut.

Sango looked confused. "What's his problem?" she asked Kagome.

"He lost a bet." Kagome shrugged, then smirked evilly. "Now he has to be nice to everyone for two weeks."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Kagome? What if Naraku shows up? Or Koga?"

"If Naraku shows, I'll make an exception. And Koga…if he shows up, I'll let Inuyasha pound him for once."

"HALLEJUAH!" Inuyasha cried for inside the hut.

"Now…what was with that whole kissing scene?" Kagome asked, trying not to laugh.

"W-w-we-ll, ummm………" Sango started, but couldn't finish. Kagome laughed and walked into the hut. "Hey…it's not that funny…" Sango whined and followed her.

_Four hours later…_

A tired Shippo entered the hut and fell asleep as soon as he hit the ground.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **The END! Make sure to look out for my sequel, 'The Week of Hell' (Or some other name that seems like it…)

**Sango: **Thanks to the reviewers…

_EndingxDreams_

_T I C K L E D x pink_

_inu'sgirl770_

_The Spiked Dragon_** Thanx for reviewing! Again! That must be getting old by NOW…**

_Kagome1324_

_purpleleemer_

_Smiley Gurl 87_

_Lady Kanna-Chan_

**Inuyasha:** YES! This is the end! Woo hoo!

**Taco-chan:** I don't think so, buddy. For you, the pain is just beginning…Muwhahahahahahaha!

**Inuyasha:** NO!

**Kagome:** YES!

**Inuyasha:** Grrr………Kagome…

**Kagome:** Inuyasha…

**Miroku:** Sango, my dear! #gropes her…#

**Sango: **Miroku! #knocks pervert out#

**Koga: **Mutt-face!

**Inuyasha: **Wolf Shit!

**Shippo: **Mr. Doughnut head! #everyone stares# What? Everyone was saying names!

**Taco-chan: **#Glances at Shippo weirdly# Okay, then…Bye! See you next story!


End file.
